The story of the vampire queen/Chapter 14
CHaptr Fortyeen AN:- OMFG wasunt last chapter suspencefull i hate leevjing into aonto a cliffhanger but lol im eval dat way haha. i hope u njoy dis nxt installment of "storyofthevampitre queen" Hers a little recap frum da lasst chapter. Edward threw me in the cellar. OKat, so lets go! DAMIEN'S POV I shat in the backseat of da car along with sergent neff holding a picture of ariana. her perfect smeling face with her emerald green eyes and rosyred lips and pale cheeks shone up at me. her eyes were looking at something in the distance and dey were so filled with luv. she wuz, i knew, LOOKING AT ME. i felt hot, bronze, waxy tears start 2 drip down my face. i had blown it. it wasnt her folt dat i would hav 2 go 4 more tests and wasnt it bettear that she did be4 sum1 got sick. i new dat i had 2 save her bcoz witout her i cunt service. i resumed my hed back on de steet and cryed tears of black gothic depryssion. sergent neff pulled a newspaper ot of his pants and gived it 2 me. "here cupcake have a look at dat" i looked at him congused, CUPCAKE? why was he calling me all dese strange names? i tock the newspaper nde rred it. "doctor killed in freak elevator accident" i red. i sharted 2 cry. the docroy dat wuz fonna do da tests on me wuz killed in an elevator accidernt cut in half lol. "OH MY FUCKING GOD, HES DED, HE WASUNT GONNA GET 2 TEXT ME AFTR ALL ND TO THINK I HURT MY BABY FOR NUTHING, IM A FUCKING DICKWAD. IM A JERK IM THE WURST POSSUN IN DA WORD" Sergenat neff had a toilet brek while hugging me. ARIANA'S POV LOLRITE I lay in my dussy cell, crying my eyes oot. mark cum nd give me lashings wit a whip but i heel fast bcoz im a vambu. i knew dat escape wuz imposible. i was wering a white pinafore wit blue tites and ;lack raba that u cunt c nderneath. i had remembered 2 whore sum makeup in case Damien came 2 rescue me but i couldnt count on it. he despised me, remember? He caked me a those horible nams nd hit my face wit his elbow. i was hearth broken. i was too yung nd naive 2 believe dat he culd hav evar luved me. how could he love a gerl as ugly as me? i had ugly hair and face. i was wortless girl. mark kept on telling me how ugly and worthless i was. edward however still loved me. he cum in me and kupped my face. "how do i want to touch ur tender lips wit myne nd make all de teers go away, sweet princess. alas, if u were only myne from da begining, i wuld treet u like da queen u are." I bit down hardon is dick. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME EDWODO U HERE!" "Mark" he creamed. "OH MARK MARK UHHHH!" mark came. running in he grabbed edward off me and shoiuted "WHIP" and then he wipped me but den he sad "ur a freek" i lay down in my blood and cryed. wat was wrung with da world? why did it hate me? DAMIEN'S POV AGENTX I sat on a bench wit sergent neff and cryed. "oh my baby my ari my baby my ari" i sobbed. i was crying lyk i had just lost my cuddle blanket nd in a way i had. "mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" sergent neff sad as he licked it up sexily (he had an icecreem cone if u must know) i rocked back and forth like a tortoise on ecstasy. "oh" i moaned. i was a jerk, but i wuz gonna make her up to her it see i love her more dan lyfe itself. "no!" I SCREMED. "oh, dont cry, pumpkin" said Sergeant nEFFF. "sergent why do u kep caling mah all dese werd nicknames" i assed. he grew a serious face. "i didnt want 2 tell u dis, u had a lot going on, but u, Damien Yigale Thorn, are the AntiChrist." "AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Everyone roared. AN:- So now Damien nose who he reely is, so will he chose love or destiny? u gotta reed 2 c ok nd if u rred dan leeve cummants. next chapter will be longar. Characters *Damien *Ariana *Neff *Mark *Edward Notes Chapter 14